The increased use of optical communication systems has increased the need for optical fiber cables to provide interconnections thereto. When optical fiber cables include multiple fibers, the cable connector costs may be expensive because of the requirement for precise alignment of each of the optical fibers. One such multiple optical fiber cable connector, shown in FIG. 1, is the MACII connector manufactured by AT&T. While this optical fiber connector performs well, there is a continuing need to decrease the cost of such a connector without affecting its performance.